A conventional signal assembly is disclosed in FIGS. 7–9, and generally includes a tube 50 which includes battery section 52 and a light bulb section 51, a sleeve 71 is slidably mounted to the tube 50 and three leg plates 70 are pivotably connected to the sleeve 71, three extension rods 72 are pivotably connected between the tube 50 and the three leg plates 70, and a light device 60 is pivotably connected between two lugs of a frame 54 which is connected to a base 53 which is connected to a top of the tube 50. Two conductive members 55 are connected to the two lugs of the frame 54 and the light device 60 is electrically connected to the conductive member 55 by two conductive pins 61. The three leg plates 70 can be pivoted and cooperated with a transverse plate 73 to form a warning triangular frame as shown in FIG. 9 and the light device 60 provide illumination. The conventional signal assembly is mainly focused on a stationary waning purpose and is too big to be held by the users when needed.
The present invention intends to provide a signal assembly which includes a light stick that can be separated from the leg plates and can be held by the users conveniently.